thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schnaufen und dampfen
Schnaufen und dampfen (Working Together) ist ein Lied aus Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg, welches dort zweimal vorkommt. Für König der Schienen wurde das Lied als Wir halten zusammen (Working Together Again) neu aufgelegt. Text Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg Deutsch : Hoch oben in der Bergen, : Wo es rumpelt und raucht, : Die Räder schleifen und mahlen, : der Kessel faucht. : Schaffen und nicht versagen, : Es gibt viel zu tun, : Erst wird der Schiefer verladen, : Dann können wir ruh'n. : : Und schon geht's hinauf bergauf, : und dann geht's hinab bergab. : Schnaufen und dampfen, : Wir rattern und rollen, die Räder sie stampfen, : Oben im Steinbruch, : Ziehen und schieben, laden und heben. : Klirrend schließt sich die Kupplung, : Die Ladung steht bereit, : Die Räder komm'n in Bewegung, : Jetzt wird's Zeit, : Uns're Arbeit ist heiter und der Tag ist lang, : Morgen geht es dann weiter bis zum Sonnenuntergang. : Und schon geht's hinauf bergauf, : Und dann geht's hinab bergab. : Schnaufen und dampfen, : Wir rattern und rollen, die Räder sie stampfen, : Oben im Steinbruch, : Ziehen und schieben, laden und heben. : Schnaufen und dampfen, : Wir rattern und rollen, die Räder sie stampfen, : Oben im Steinbruch, : Ziehen und schieben, laden und heben. : Schnaufen und dampfen, : Wir rattern und rollen, die Räder sie stampfen, : Oben im Steinbruch, : Ziehen und schieben, laden und heben, : Schnaufen und dampfen... Englisch : Way up into the mountain : Hear the rumble and chuff : Wheels grinding and growling : and funnels puff : Got to, got to work harder : shift that slate : Got to, got to go faster : Can't be late : Here we come, up the hill : There we go, what a thrill : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Clanking into the coupling : cargo ready to roll : Wheels whizzing and whirring : pull that load : Working through to the sunset : every day : Trying hard to be useful : Hey, Hey, Hey! : Here we come, up the hill : There we go, what a thrill : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Blue Mountain Quarry : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together König der Schienen Deutsch : Hört die Kupplungen klappern : die Ladung ist schon bereit : James, Thomas und Percy, : seid ihr soweit? : Seid immer, immer schön fleißig, : und macht euch auf den Weg : Immer, immer schön zügig, : kommt lieber nicht zu spät : Und schon geht's hinauf, bergauf, : und dann geht's hinab, bergab : Wir halten zusammen : Rattern und rollen, mit glühenden Kohlen : Wie helfen einander : Ziehen und schieben, heben und wiegen : Auf der Insel Sodor : hört man's rumpeln und schnaufen : Räder quitschen und knirschen : und Schornsteine rauchen : Wie schaffen die ganze Woche : bis die Sonne unter geht : Wie woll'n wirklich nützlich sein : Wir komm'n nie zu spät! : Und schon geht's hinauf, bergauf : und dann geht's hinab, bergab : Wie halten zusammen : Rattern und rollen, mit glühenden Kohlen : Wie helfen einander : Ziehen und schieben, heben und wiegen : Freunde für immer Englisch : Clanking into the coupling : cargo ready to roll : James, Thomas, and Percy : pull that load : Got to, got to work harder : move that freight : Got to, got to go faster : Can't be late : Here we come, up the hill : There we go, what a thrill : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Help one another : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling : On the Island of Sodor : Hear the rumble and chuff : Wheels grinding and growling : and funnels puff : Working through to the sunset : every day : Trying hard to be useful : Hey, Hey, Hey! : Here we come, up the hill : There we go, what a thrill : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Help one another : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together : Rocking and rolling, lifting and loading : Friends are forever : Pulling and pushing, heaving and hauling. : Working together Charaktere Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg * Thomas * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Luke * Rusty * Rocky * Merrick * Owen König der Schienen * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Victor * Millie * Winston * Annie und Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby Episoden Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg * Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg * Die Weihnachtsbaum-Suche König der Schienen * König der Schienen Trivia * Das ist das dritte Lied, das mit anderem Text und Footage geremixt wurde. Die ersten waren der Lokomotiven-Appell und Go, Go Thomas. In anderen Sprachen Galerie Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg Datei:BlueMountainMystery117.png Datei:BlueMountainMystery118.png Datei:BlueMountainMystery119.png Song Datei:Schnaufen und Dampfen (Sing a Long)|Deutsch; DGudBB Version; mit Untertiteln Datei:Working Together (Blue Mountain Quarry) - Thomas & Friends|Englisch; DGudBB Version Datei:Working Together Again - Thomas & Friends|Englisch; KdS Version en:Working Together he:עובדים כולם ביחד pl:Razem Jedziemy ja:さあ はたらこう Kategorie:Songs